Smallarge
Smallarge is a Sizorian from Sizor in the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. His abilities are to grow and shrink to no limit. Appearance Smallarge's eye is like a circle with a line coming from the bottom and top. When he closes his eye, it looks like a plus, referring to his ability to grow. On his chest is a line resembling a minus, referring to his ability to shrink. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is in the middle of the minus. When he talks, his eye flashes, similar to Upgrade. He can also fire an energy beam out of his eye. Also, when he grows, his eye flashes green. When he shrinks, the minus on his chest flashes green. In his new appearance, Smallarge has arm braces and boots. His Omnitrix is now on a green belt on his waist. Powers/Abilities Smallarge has the ability to grow and shrink to no limit. He can also fire an energy beam out of his eye. Weaknesses Smallarge is not very fast. Smallarge can be easily crushed and killed in his smaller form. In his bigger form, he could kill his smaller allies by stepping or falling on them. Jack 10 He will appear in Jack 10. I don't know when. Ask Dan. Finn 10 He will also appear in Finn 10 in the episode "Super Size." Brian 10 He is one of Brian's aliens. He was briefly mentioned in Brina 10. Noah 10 He is one of Noah's new aliens. He makes his debut in One Size Fits All. It is revealed his size changing has limits. Appearances *One Size Fits All *To Bedo or Not to Bedo *Noah and Ben: The Ultimate Movie *The Runaway *Eamon-Noah: Dimensional Fighters (By Eamon) Ben 10: Invincible Alien He'll appear in Ben 10: Invincible Alien in Season 2 to fight the antagonist. Appearances *It Came From the Invincitrix Tennyson Force His debut episode is currently unknown, but will be in season 3. His skin is a darker tint (or shade) of gray. His trix is now red., and his eye color stays the same to match with his lines, which were decided to stay green. Zero Hero In Zero Hero, Smallarge isn't used as an alien. Instead, Zero uses the powers of the alien without changing into the alien's form (similar to Ben 10,000 in UA). When Zero uses Smallarge's power, he becomes surrounded by a gray aura. Joseph 10: Super Omniverse: In Super Omniverse, there will be a version of Smallarge named Shrinkbrain who is based off a character in the Beetlejuice movie. Ultimate Form Smallarge now has an ultimate form. Voice Smallarge has a voice similar to Ultimate Echo Echo's, but in a higher pitch. Trivia *Smallarge was one of the first aliens I created to have a BTFF page. Earlier aliens I made were forgotten :/ *Smallarge was featured as January's Featured Alien in 2012. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Gallery Smallarge.JPG|Smallarge Smallarge storm.jpg|Smallarge in a thunderstorm. Donny Smallarge.jpg|Smallarge in "Super Size" Smallargesprite.png|Remade version of Smallarge. Osfa.png|Smallarge in One Size Fits All (Noah 10). HNI 0059.JPG|Smallarge Figure Smallarge Original.JPG|Original Design SmallargeTF.png|Smallarge in TF You're good! You're good..png|Smallarge giving a thumbs up Smallargeemote.png|Smallarge Icon Smallgif.gif -Smallarge.png|Negative Smallarge Xmassmallarge.png|Christmas SmallargeRender.jpg|3D Smallarge (Happy Birthday Solo! :D) Smallarge Redesign.png|New Smallarge Design (based on the redesign idea of Ben 10: Omniverse) ﻿ Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Small Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Finn 10 Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Multiple Series Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Tennyson Force Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Well Known Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens